Forum:Images
I'd like to propose an image policy. The following is the policy I am proposing, please post your thoughts below. =Images= Images may be uploaded to the Farmville Wiki. Please be sure to follow these guidelines when using, editing or uploading images. Using images Images may be added to an article to make it more attractive, easy to use and to explain things that words cannot. Relevance Images used must be relevant to the article they appear on. If there is a section on a page that is related to something else (and the section is relevant to the article, as defined by the Style guide, an image relevant to that may be used. For example, there should not be an image of a Grain Silo on the Watermelon page. However, if there is a relevant section on Grain Silos in the Watermelon article, a Grain Silo image may be added to that section. Number Although images can be used on a article with great effect, the number of images must not be excessive. Generally, on a short article, only one image is needed. If an article is longer, more images may be added, so long as they are relevant and do not crown the page. On shorter articles with a template (for example, tree articles, images are not always necessary). Location, size and style Generally, images should be posted on the right hand side, as a thumbnail. Ideally, they should have a caption that gives a short description of the image. In some circumstances, the image may be place on the left. However, this should only be done rarely. Galleries Some articles may have a gallery at the bottom of the page. A gallery should only be used if there is many relevant pictures that do not comfortably fit on a page. Pictures added to a gallery must remain relevant to the article. Except on an editors own userpage, a gallery should never be for personal use and should only be used to improve the quaility of the article. Uploading Editors may upload images to the Wiki. Appropriate images All images uploaded must be appropriate an legal. This means that no adult content, pornography, illegal images or images promoting illegal activity should be uploaded. In addition to this, all images must be relevant to Farmville and have a use on the Wiki. Any images that do not follow these rules will be deleted. In the case of illegal or adult content, the user may be blocked from editing the Wiki. Image format The format of any image must be png. Not only does this keep images consistent with others on the Wiki, it ensures that no problems arise from using other formats. If an image in another format is uploaded, it should be replaced with a png image. Image names Images should be named consistently. Image names are case sensitive. Image names should be capitalised as according to the Style guide. That means that, unless an item is capitalised differently in game, only the first letter should be capitalised. The format should always remain uncapitalised. Image names should also be pluralised according to the style guide - names should be kept singular unless they are pluralised in game. If an image is a market icon of an image, it should be named {Item name]-icon.png. This keeps images consistent and ensures all image templates work. Personal images The Farmville Wiki is not an image hosting service. Therefore, no personal images may be uploaded. All images uploaded must be relevant to an article(s) in Farmville and used. If an image is uploaded only to be used on a userpage, it will be deleted. If a personal image is added to an article, it can still be deleted, if it does not add anything to the article. Duplicate images Before uploading an image, editors should check to ensure a similar image does not always exist. If a duplicate image is uploaded, it should be deleted. If a user wishes to upload a newer version of an image, they may do so by clicking the 'Upload a new version of this file' button. Transparency Where an image is of a single object, it must be transparent. This means that is has no background at all - not even a white background. When the image is of a landscape or shows many items at once, it may remain non-transparent. Content Images must contain what they are representing, and nothing more. For example, an image f strawberries may contain strawberries. The image must not have extra, unnecessary objects. An image of strawberries should not contain strawberries surrounded by pineapples. Images may not be used to show off (whether accidentally or on purpose). If an image contains excessive items or shows a players level or wealth, it should be replaced with a more appropriate image. The only exception is where the subject of the image is, for example, an experience bar. Theboy1001 09:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) =Discussion= I agree with most of what you are posting. However, many users rely on personal images for their userpages, and I don't think these should be removed from the Wiki. Rogue4ever and I both use personal images on our userpages, and I think that many more users would want to upload their own personal images in the future. I would not be opposed to a limit on how many personal images users may upload, but I do believe that every user should have rights to have a few. 21:43, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, that is understandable. How about a limit of 5 or 10? Theboy1001 22:16, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree to a limit, but users should be able to have their own pics. 23:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I had said. I'll put a limit of 10 in place. What are people's thoughts on the rest of the policy? Theboy1001 21:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::The rest looks good also. Once these become policy, I will update the warning templates. 23:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, a few pesonal image, so the userpage is abit personal --Puggan se 19:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I'll give this a few days to see if anyone else has any comments, then I will put it in place. Theboy1001 19:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say it looks good. If no one else has any problems with it, you're free to put it in place. 16:07, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::There have been a few more replies recently, so I think I will wait a while first. Theboy1001 10:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The part named Number have an unclosed "(", if i'd know where it was supose to end id fix it myself --Puggan se 19:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I've done that now. Theboy1001 17:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC) In Content, it's says that "If an image .. shows a players level or wealth, it should be replaced with a more appropriate image", So i can't upload a picture of my farm to the Gallery page? --Puggan se 19:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :It means that, if an article needs a picture of strawberries, we just want strawberries. We don't need strawberries surrounded by expensive buildings with a view of "Level 40" at the top. If it is necessary to show wealth (for example, an image of the coins bar), then it is ok. It is when a editor seems to be showing off by including unnecessary levels or wealth that it would be replaced. Theboy1001 17:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I have an issue with every image being png. I believe that quite a few of the images (non-icon) I've uploaded are .jpg. It helps distinguish regular images from icons imo. Rogue 03:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I have found that jpg images have sometimes caused issues on this and other Wikis. I think it would be much more beneficial to ensure all images are of the same format to stop any problems arising. Also, the icon images can be distinguished because they have the -icon suffix. In my opinion, the name should be the thing that distinguishes an image; the format should ensure that they work correctly and maintain continuity. Theboy1001 10:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I haven't ever had problems with .jpg images. Would you mind elaborating? 22:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I've occasionally had problems uploading them and especially uploading new versions of images. Also, PNG images are better quality and it makes it easier if we keep the same format across the Wiki.Theboy1001 20:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else have anything to say or can this now be implemented? There is still the issue of image format that I think needs to be settled. Theboy1001 21:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) 1. I have a question about uploading images into articles. When I upload an image to an article, for example the White Owl article, in the image slot I'll type "Owl", since there is an Owl.png image file. Though, it continues to show up as a question mark. What am I doing wrong? 2. Also, how could I make my computer screenshots more detailed and not as fuzzy? 3. And is there a simple way to remove white spots and replace it with transparency? Meatball1996 16:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC)meatball1996 1. When uploading an image, you must name it ITEMNAME-icon.png for it to work in the template. Without the '-icon' at the end, it will not work. 2. I'm not quite sure what you mean... 3. To add transparency, simply put the image in an image editing programme (I find paint.net very good) and use the eraser tool to remove any white areas. I really need people to give their opinions on the issue of image formats before I will implement this. Theboy1001 17:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. But, I agree with you on that we should have only one image file type across the wiki, to reduce confusion and promote better picture quality. Except, when I take screenshots and paste it in Microsoft Paint and save the cropped image it's jpg. So you may want to explain how to convert it or otherwise somewhere on the wiki if this happens. Meatball1996 19:16, November 26, 2009 (UTC)meatball1996 :When you take the image, paste it into a programme like Publisher and save it as an image, giving it a png format. If you wish to edit it in Paint first, paste it into Publisher at the end. Instead of Paint, I would recommend paint.net, as it saves images as png automatically (and is considerably better - and free!) Theboy1001 18:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Go ahead with your proposal Theboy. If there needs to be any changes / additions later on we can always revise. Seems like the majority agree that 1 format is better. I would recommend having a section dedicated to how to change formats to png and how to make things transparent. :) I use Photoshop so instructions for that too would help out a lot! Rogue 01:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Also having a standard size is a must. For icons I would suggest either 75x75 or 100x100 depending on what size you want those. I made it small (bigger than what I am used to having icons) but obviously I see you guys want bigger. Having a standard would uniform things and make it less dramatic and fewer changes to images. I notice that seed icons are left at the 50x55 that I started with but animals have increased in size dramatically. Rogue 01:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I will implement what we have so far. Rouge, if you want to provide ideas of standard image sizes, please do so that we may discuss them. Also, if you want to write something about changing formats, please do (otherwise I can later) and post it here. Finally, if you could write about Photoshop, that would be helpful - I do not use Photoshop so don't know much about it. Thanks. Theboy1001 11:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC)